What About Me, Bro?
by Hex Power
Summary: 2007MOVIE Ever since Sam got his new car and girlfriend, Miles has been feeling left out of his friend's life. While trying to get on, he found himself being chased down by a police car...bend on revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything that is related to them. The only thing that I own is the plot line for this story.

This is my first attempt at writing a fic base on the movie. I hope that anyone who reads this will enjoy it.

* * *

This was something he just couldn't stand. 

Walking outside the school building, he just watch as the events that seems to be going on for a month past over him again. Ever since he got that car, Sam was always with Mikaele now. He never seen his friend anymore. Not even at lunch! They were always talking, hanging off each other, kissing. Of course, whenever he tried to talk to Sam, it seems to be at the worst time. The two of them look embarrass from something they were talking about. He never knew what.

"This is just a bummer," mumble Miles as he just adjusted his bag stripe as he walked down the school steps only to find himself falling down them, "Ouch…"

"Watch where you are going dork,"

Now that was a familiar voice he knew pretty well this month. Trent and his buddies were smirking above him. Again, this was becoming a daily event, ever since Mikaele dumped his sorry ass for Sam. At least that was one good thing to see the jock get dissed like that. Too bad he had to be at the receiving end of his frustration.

Why not go towards Sam? It seems that Trent and his bubbies were actually scared of his bright yellow Camaro for some reason. One day while they gaining up on Sam, who was waiting for Mikaele to go to go somwhere, it came to life…at least in their words. It started to play some heavy metal music and rev towards the jocks. It was enough to scare Trent and his buddies away from Sam and find someone else.

Lucky him…

At least Miles thought himself lucky as Trent just trip him. It was Friday after all and he just walked off his with friends to their rich daddies' cars and SUVs. What did he have to go home in?

His own Junker.

While it wasn't as fancy or new looking at Sam (He still didn't know how on Earth the yellow junker turned from its former poor state to the jewel of the student parking lot in one weekend), but it was enough to get him home and around the town. There was no way he was going to get a ride in Sam's car. It was Satan's Camaro after all.

Entering inside his old Nissan 280ZX. The blue and white paint was peeling off, the inside of it was falling apart. But as long as the engine ran, Miles was quite happy. Starting up, he drove out of the high school parking lot and started towards the pet store. He had to get crickets for A-Rod. The toad just wouldn't died…Now he had to go and continue to get food for him until that faithful day.

Tranquility was a quiet town Miles decide as he just rode along the back streets to the pet store. Nothing really major happen here, even thought it was outside Las Vega. Sure there was crime and accidents, but nothing major. Not like they show on the news. He was quite happy in his small little world were nothing actually happen to him. Even if he felt a bit lonely without his best friend lately.

What happen to Bros before Hos?

While Miles thought that over, he took noticed of a pair of flashing lights in his muck up review mirror. His eyes just show off his shock, "Man! The cops!" he moaned out as he grip tight to the stiring wheel.

What had he done wrong? He thought it was him since the black and white car was gaining pretty fast on to him. He already cut off the van that was behind him pretty close. What did he do wrong? Was his licence plate off or was he going over the speed limit? The later didn't seem that lucky, but in this old thing, the speedometer could be busted.

Driving down on to one of the less busy streets, he looked around at as he found himself under a freepass. Pulling over to the side, Miles bang his head against the wheel, "This just sucks hard, really really hard…" he moaned out as he wonder how his mom is going to react to this? He was going to be grounded until he was thrity!!

That was before he heard this loud whirling sound behind him. He didn't have enough time to react as something like a steelbeam crash down on his roof. Letting out the most girlish scream ever heard, Miles just held even tighter to the wheel. He didn't dare look up as the roof of his brand new old car was tear off from the actually vechiel.

"Iamgoingtodied! Iamgoingtodied! Iamgoingtodied! Iamgoingtodied!" Miles chanted as his hands were starting to turn white from holding the wheel so tightly. He didn't know what cause it, it was just first thing to have enter inside his mind. It would be the most likely thing to happen after all.

The ground around him rumble like an earthquake as he sat there in his car. His pants were already wet from the fright of the event and now more then ever he wished that A-Rod would have just rolled over and croak already!!!

Finally, the shaking stop. But that didn't mean the danger was over yet. Miles could hear the sound of humming above him. That was when he finally made his move to look up at what was causing him to have his heart feel like it was beating out of his cheat. There was only one thought that came to mind at the sight of it.

By God, that is one big robot!

There in front of him was this sixteen feet tall robot, one mean…demented…monster like black robot. It had all these jagged metal parts and long metal claws coming from his…wheel cover hands. But the face! It was like Freddy or something with the metal teeth and those glowing red glass eyes.

That when his brain finally made contact with his body. Miles let go of the wheel and jumped out of what remain of his car.

The giant robot didn't like it as much as it let out a shierk while throwing what remain of the roof away and then pushed the rest of the car like it was nothing.

Running like a mad man, Miles was surprise by the speed he was putting out. He never really ran this fast in gym class before. Then again, he never tried before in gym class. His life was not in danger in that class. It was right now.

Each foot step that the robot chasing him took just made the ground shake. It was hard for the human to continue running and trying to find a safe place to hide. Where was the police? They were right behind him when this robot show up…why would they just leave him all alone to take care of this?! He couldn't take care of this?! He could barely take care of a school bully!? Why should a giant metal monster be any different? They were suppose to protect and serve!? PROTECT AND SERVE?!

Entering a constructive site under the freeway pass, Miles dive into it as he hided himself behind a cement mixer.

"Got to find help…" he mumbled as he dugged out his cellphone and started to dial the first number that came into his mind, Sam's number. While he doubt that his friend would be able to do anything, at least he could tell where his parents were his corpes was for pick-up.

_Ring_

"Come on Sam, please pick up…"

_Ring_

"Please…."

_Ring_

"Stop making out with your girlfriend and pick up the stupid phone!" hissed out Miles.

"_The number you have dial is unavailable at the moment, plea-"_ came the voice of that annoying phone woman on the other side.

"NONONONONONO!" hissed out Miles as he held tight to his phone and just saw the 'No signal' glaring right at him. Of all the times it could do this…It pick now!

The ground started to shake again. Whimpering, Miles didn't have the strength to get up again. He could, it was just fear had him lock down on his spot on the ground. Breathing at a rapid pace, his heartbeats could be match up with the airflow.

There once again was the metal monster standing over him. Why didn't it kill him already. Was he just in it for the chase? Maybe this was like some prank camera show? Ah hell, they never had the money for this type of thing!!! He was going to die a virgin!!! He didn't ever had a girlfriend!!!

Slowly banking away, Miles just started to see his life flashing before his eyes as the machine was looking down at him, like he was just studying for a moment. He never got to tell his mom that he love her or why he had those magazines under his bed. He never got to stand up to Trent or see A-Rod kick the bucket at long last. Where was the police?!

"ARE YOU LADIESMAN TWO-SEVENTEEN'S ACQUAINTANCE?

What was the machine talking about now? Who was Ladiesman 217? Miles just sat there in his urine soak pants as he tried to grabbed a hold of the cement floor under him as the robot's face met with his own.

"ARE YOU WITWICKY'S ACQUAINTANCE?" the metal monster roared again into Miles' face. The hot air that was coming from it was turning the pale skin on his face a bright red, which didn't matter since it was pretty red from all the running.

Staring ahead, Miles just was shock at the question. How did this machine know about Sam? Seeing the long pieces of metal that could be take for hands, the young man just figure it would be ok to answer the question. Then maybe it would leave him alone and he could then call Sam to warn him.

"S-S-Sam? Ye-e-eah. He's me bud," spoke out Miles as he could feel his throat being really dry as he chock out his answers. Where was the police car? That when he finally saw the writing on the monster's arm as it started to back up a bit now that he got his answer.

POLICE

"It was the bloody car…" thought Miles as his body couldn't take anymore as his whole world turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

Awwww, thanks for all the reviews I have gain only within the first chapter. This just gives me some hope that this is actually a good one. Now, I had some trouble with this chapter a bit, figure we have to included the good guys. Man, hope I have the Autobots in character for this.

Disclaimers: I do not own Transformers, I only on this plot. Nor the songs that Bumblebee plays.

* * *

Thank God it was the weekend! 

Running out of the prison that he called school, Sam just couldn't wait for the weekend. Forty-eight hours to spend sleeping in, lazing around, and two of his newest hobbies. Hanging out with Mikaele and with the Autobots.

It has been over a month and he still couldn't believe the part that he had play. He actually met alien machines from another world that could transformed into cars and trucks, help in their fight with their moral enemies and save the whole freakin' planet.

And he got the girl in the end.

Sam just couldn't believe the look on Trent's face when he saw him locking lips with Mikaele. It was such a priceless expression and the feeling was something he could never forget either. Come summer in couple weeks, he planed on some major fun with her and their yellow robot ride.

Walking up to what everyone thought to be nothing more then a 2008 Camaro, he knew better. Only a few knew the truth about the Autobots that were living among them and he was lucky enough to be one of them.

"Hey Bee," respond Sam with a wave towards his friend.

_"-__you say goodbye, and I say hello, Hello, hello - I don't know why you say goodbye I say hello, Hello, hello - I don't know why you say goodbye I say hello-" _started to be played over the radio as Sam near it.

Even with his voice box now fix thanks to the power of the Allspark, Bumblebee always seem to love to communicate through the power of radio. Sam kind of like it since everyone just thought it was a broken radio…even though the car look brand new. No one would question a broke radio.

"Hey Ladiesman…"

Turning around as Bumblebee started to play 'Pretty Woman' now, Sam just couldn't help that go gaga over the sight of Mikaele. He swears that she became more and more beautiful each time that he saw there.

"Hey there, ready for another fun filled weekend?" he asked as the both climb inside the Camaro and sped off from the school.

"You know it," she respond with a smirk, "After a week of studying, I could use this time to relax."

"Sounds prefect," agreed Sam with a nod as he had his hands rested on the wheel, but letting Bee drive them towards the Lookout.

Since it was Friday, it was time for a weekly update meeting with the Autobots. They couldn't stand around town all the time as they were waiting for more of their kind to show up. It had only been a month, without any sign of an answer from them or any trouble from the Decepticons. The later was something Sam was just please with.

"Do you think Ironhide will show up this time?" she asked, at the hugh weapon specialist missed last week meeting.

"Maybe, but at least he had a good reason with Lennox's daughter being sick," said Sam.

That was another fact with being with the friends with the Autobots that Sam just couldn't believe. The amazing new friends that he made with them. First there was Lennox and Epps, the two army men that pretty much save them all with their information. Then there was Sarah, Lennox's wife and their baby girl Annabelle. They meet both of them once during one of their first weekly meetings and Mikaele spend the whole time cooing over the six month old baby girl.

Then there was Maggie and Glen. He never knew anyone who knew so much about computers and technology then those two. They show up once a couple weeks ago, but only so Maggie could shout at Ironhide for hacking his way into the governments weapons files, for his own asumement. He never seen anyone stand up to the weapon specialist like that before. It was funny. But Lennox said it was much more funnier to see his own wife shout at the mech for ruining her purse the one time she left it there and he transformed to stretch out his legs.

It seems Sam will never have a boring life again with his new mechanical friends around him.

Dropping each other school bags at their houses and grabbing something to eat from the nearest fast food joint, The trio finally made their way towards the lookout point. No one dare to come up here anymore so it was just prefect. Looking at the clock on the dash board, it seems that they were a bit early. Oh well, Sam didn't mind it since it only means more time alone with Mikaele.

If he counted the fact they were inside a living car.

Watching as the Sun started to set for the end of another day, Sam just yet out a yawn as he placed his arm over his girl's shoulder. Letting out a chuckle, Mikaele just gently punch him in the shoulder. That caused him to flitch back with a shock look on his face.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"You know what," she responded with a smirk across her face as she folded her arms over her chest.

"What? Did I do something?" said Sam as he just had this mock innocence look on his face.

_"Move along, move along like I know you do, And even when your hope is gone, Move along, move along just to make it, through, Move along, Move along,"_ came out of Bumblebee's radio.

"Ah, you always take her side just because she washes you…" he grumble.

_"At the car wash, Whoa whoa whoa whoa, Talkin' about the car wash, girl, Come on, ya'all and sing it for me, Car wash, Oooh oooh oooh, Car wash, girl,"_

"Ha, ha, very funny,"

"Awwww, let me make it feel better," smirked Mikeale as she lend in towards Sam and placed her lips over his own.

Now this was something he could really get use to.

_Ring_

Ah…what now…

_Ring_

Holding tighter to Mikaele, he just wished that whoever was trying to call him would just hang up already.

_Ring_

"Agur…" moaned out Sam as finally the new couple come apart only to have the cell phone stop ringing.

"Who was that?" asked Mikaele as she rested her head on his shoulders.

Looking at the phone number, Sam just sighed, "Miles…must have not been important enough if he didn't wait for me to answer."

"Shouldn't you call him back?" asked Bumblebee in a rough voice. While his voice box was working, it still was uncomfortable to use it until it was fully repair.

"Nah, if it was really important he will call me back," said Sam as he stretched out, "I mean, what is the worst trouble he can get into…"

He didn't get a chance to finish as a loud blaring sound burst through the quiet nature that surrounded the trio. Mikaele and Sam turned around to see Ratchet spinning right towards them.

"Ratchet, what's the rush?" asked Mikaele as she stuck her head out of the window at seeing the panicking medic driving towards them.

"Decepticons signatures have been detected in the downtown area. Optimus is already in the area investigating it. He wishes for the rest of us to join him," the hummer informed them.

"Ah man, I thought all of them ran off…" moaned out Sam.

"It seems not," respond Bumblebee as he started his engine and head after Ratchet who started to lead the way for him. If there was Decepticons here, he had to wonder which one. The only bodies they didn't have were Barricade and Starscream. If it was the police cruiser, he wouldn't mind having another crack at him.

Following Ratchet through the busy streets of the town's Friday night crowd, they soon came across a freeway that was under construction. There was Optimus with Ironhide already. Both older mechs were still in their vehicle mode since there was still the chance someone could see them. And it seems that they were both were looking over something.

"Hey Optimus, what is going on?" asked Sam as him and Mikaele climbed out of Bumblebee and walked over towards the Autobot to see what he was looking at.

"Evening Sam, Mikaele," as he acknowledge the two humans, "It seems that the Decepticons didn't stay as quiet for as long as I thought…"

"So it was a Decepticon attack," said Mikaele, "Why would they attack something around here?"

"We found what seems to be the remains of vehicle here, ripped in half," informed Optimus.

"I bet it was that slagger Barricade. Starscream is always shoots first. He likes to play with his prey," growled Ironhide as his engine just rumble a bit.

Shivering a bit, Sam could still remember his first experience with the Decepticon. He was so afraid to have the Decepticon chasing after him like that, slamming him on the car…that was something he didn't want to repeat.

"Who owns the car? Some hacker or someone that works for the government?" asked Sam as he finally moved pass them to have a good look at the car. At the sight of it, he turned a bit pale. No, it couldn't be…there could have been anyone with the same car…same colors…same junker look to it…

"Actually, no," informed Ratchet, "Running the numbers on the plate within your nations vehicle owner database, we were able to come up with the name of a high school student…"

"Miles…" gasped out Sam as Mikaele match his own shock face towards what she realized what had happen here as soon as he mention his friend's name.

That earned him a look from the Autobots as they shifted their alt modes to face the two humans, "Sam…" respond Bumblebee as he gently nudged his human friend with his bumper, "What wrong?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, thank you for all your reviews. They are what keeps me alive. Bwahahahahahahahahahah!!!! ... ok, now I just hope they will continue onwards! You are all wonderful people...or aliens...or intelligent zoo monkeys with computer and internet access...

Anyway, onwards with the story

Disclaimer: You know I do not own Transformers or anything related to them. I just own this plot. I won't be writing fanfics if I did own them.

* * *

_Agur…._

Slowly stirring on the dirt cover floor, Miles was coming to. What had happen? All he could remember was driving home from getting those stupid crickets for A-Rod. Maybe he just crashed on his bed.

Feeling around on the ground, he just wondered where his mattress was and maybe his covers and pillows. This just felt like cold hard cement under him. This wasn't his room. Lifting his head slowly up, Miles just took a look around.

There was dust everywhere and early sunlight was coming in from the holes of the rust filled walls of the building he found himself in. It was really large and seem to be one of those old air carrier hangers he remembered from watching old movies with his grandfather. Crates and drums were all over with empty beer bottles and glass. There was also this large huge thing that cover with a lot of tarps. Must be some old army stuff…But he didn't have time to think it over.

"W-W-W-What happen?" moaned out Miles as he raising himself back up on his feet.

That when it all came to him. The police car! It…It was a bloody robot. Running his fingers through his hair, he felt something sticky against his hand. Drawing them back, he saw traces of something red on his hands. Blood…. His blood…

Stumbling around, there had to be some kind of reflected surface around here. Finding a mucky piece of metal that would work best for him. Wiping the dirt away with his hand, he looked down to see his face was full of scratches along his cheeks, chin and forehead. There was some dried blood along his forehead where there was a large cut. How did that get there?

Getting back up, he looked at his clothes; they were all covered with filth. He couldn't tell what it was, but something smell. That was when he remembered how scared he was and his pants were urine soak. They were dried now, but that didn't mean that they wouldn't smell of his fear.

Could huge monster metal robots from…Japan smell fear?

"Man, man, how did I get into this mess?" moaned out Miles, "I have to get out of here…"

With that, he started to dig out his cell phone. Please, he just had to call someone, anyone. Maybe the police, yeah, they would have some kind of super weapon to fight against the robots. As he started to press down on the nine, he then remembered what was on the arm of the creature. Police. It was a police car, what if there was more then one of them. They were bloody robots in disguise!

Canceling the one number, Miles started to dialed Sam's number again. His parents wouldn't believe him if he call them with this story. They would just think he was on drugs or something. He didn't even know where he was…ok, maybe he should that first.

Moving slowly around, he just had to be on the look out for anything that moved. If that robot brought him here, maybe he was still around. So, he just had to be on the look out for some police car without a driver. Great…he was losing his mind.

"Man, this is nothing like on TV," said Miles as he moved his way towards the hanger door. Hopefully there would be some kind of sign to actually tell him where he was. Then he would just call someone to come and pick him up. Safe back home, he would just have to call someone that believe him about giant robots. They had to do something! Of course, why him! What was so special about him…or how did the machine know about Sam?

"Maybe it has to do with Sam's car!? It is Satan's Camaro…what am I saying?" shouted out Miles as he rubbed his face as he reached the door to the hanger bay.

The main door that let out the planes was close down, so he had to go through the one that was build in for people to go inside. Opening the door, he looked around outside. It seemed nothing but miles of sands. There was only runway that was not sand and there were no other roads in sight.

At least there was no sign of the crazy robot police car around. Miles had to thank his lucky stars on that one. Easing his way out of the hanger, Miles started to make a run for it, "Gottomakeit! Gottomakeit! Gottomakeit!" chanted Miles.

That was before this ball of energy came from behind him and shot the ground in front of him. Flying back, Miles crashed hard on to the ground. Letting out a cry of pain, he could hear a faint snap over the screams. Grabbing a hold of his arm, he held it tight to himself, but felt pain from the action. There was one other time he felt this kind of pain before. Strange though, he could never remember his homework the day before but he could remember falling out the tree house him and Sam had and breaking his arm. He should have never listen to him about jumping out of the stupid thing?!

Struggling up, Miles just looked up again to see the robot that started this whole mess. The black machine just glared down at him with those glowing red glass eyes, glaring right into his soul. It didn't seem to be please that the fact that he was still alive. Gulping, Miles just had to take a small look at the cannon that was once an arm. Oh…no….

"INSIDE! NOW!" it demanded as it pointed its weapon right towards the teenage human, light building at the end of it and causing a slowly raising hum.

Not wasting time arguing, Miles just let out a scream as he ran back inside the safety of the hanger. Maybe he just should have called the police right away. Who cares if they thought he was on drugs. Anything was better then this.

* * *

Barricade just growled to himself as he withdraw his weapons at the sight of the crying human going back inside the hanger. Of all the things he could be doing, he was suck baby-sitting the foolish human bait. How he rather have it destroy that keeping it alive another second. It was a waste of good energon and time that they need for more important things. 

The revival of Megatron for one.

Yes…everything will be, as it should when their leader was back to them. Until then, he would have to deal with the pest Starscream. They were one of the few Decepticons left on the planet until more of their kind came. They would come at the news of Autobots, energon for all of them and a world ripe for the taking.

But there would be the few that would want to have Megatron back among the living. That was something that he couldn't blame them for.

For too long they have been without their proper leader. While the likes of Shockwave, Soundwave and some case even Starscream have leaded the cause to great victories against the soft sparks of the Autobots, they needed Megatron. He was the only one that could really bring hope towards the cause.

In the beginning of the war, he was there when Megatron was making one of his most famous speech in Ployhex. The way he talking about the glory of their kind, the freedom, honor and prestige that was under the signal of the Decepticons. The purple symbol was one of freedom. Personal freedom, their rule of Cybertron and their commitment to defend it against any and all who would try to take it from them. It was the Autobots that were holding them back from their destiny to rule all that was around them to maintain order within their iron grip.

The symbol the Autobot wore was the symbol of the weak peacemakers, who allowed aliens onto Cybertron and ally themselves with anyone and everyone, no matter how untrustworthy. They sacrifice themselves for lower life-forms who only had a few years to live anyway. They had forgotten the proud old tradition they come from, and how their people struggled for the freedom they taken for granted.

It was from these words that Barricade allowed himself to line up with others under Megatron's banner. For eons they had fought, with Megatron at the lead of the forces. No matter, if Optimus was there or not, Megatron was always at the front of the lines, taking hits like a normal solider. It was such an inspiration.

Then those foolish Autobots had to launch the Allspark into the unknown.

Now, he was forced into baby-sitting a foolish human until Starscream came back, if he ever did. They needed this plan to work.

They just needed it to.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, thank you for all the reviews and hits! I just love them all. The advice is quite helpful and I am sorry for being so hard on Miles. It is just part of the story and don't worry, nothing major will happen to him in this little story. I just hope that this chapter will just be enjoyable as the last one for all of you!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! I just own this little plot in the Movie world.

* * *

"_Come on, don't be such a chicken."_

"_I'm not a chicken, I just don't like the idea of it."_

"_Look, it was your fault that the ladder fell down, you have to go and get it."_

"_I think it would just be safer to call your brother."_

"_Please he is so busy talking to his girlfriend!"_

"_I heard that, you twerp…No not you, Sally that was my little bro-"_

"_What is it with high schoolers and girls anyway?"_

"_I don't know…you would never seem me like that over some dumb girl."_

"_I don't know…your parents always say that your brother use to act like you Sam, when he was younger."_

"_Bah, it won't happen when I am as old as Jake. I will never let a girl control me like Sally controls him…Now are you going to get down or not."_

"_I don't know…your dad…"_

"_My dad is out buying more stuff for his stupid lawn. He's not here! Nor is my mom, so jump already."_

"_What about I just climb down…"_

"_You do remember the last time…my pants do not fit that skinny butt of yours."_

"…_Yeah…Dad wasn't that happy last time…"_

"_See? Now just jump down!"_

"_Well…."_

"_Chicken! I see the yellow strip down your back!"_

"_Shut up Sam! Fine! I'll do it!"_

"_Ah, knew it!"_

"_Yeah….But if I don't make it, take care of A-Rod for me."_

"_Fine, I'll take care of your toad. Now just do it already."_

"_Fine…._

_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!"_

"_MILES!"_

"_OH IT HURTS! MOMMY!"_

"_What are you two doing out her- Oh no….Sally, I'll call you back! One of my brother's idiot friend jumped out of the tree house!"_

"_IT HURTS! IT HURTS!"_

"_SAM, HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!"_

"_I-I-I-I didn't mean to…"_

"…_.911, I need an ambulance……"_

"_Didn't mean to…."_

* * *

"Sam…get up…" 

Moaning, Sam looked up to see Mikaela sitting up over him. What was she doing in his room…Dad better not catch them up there…wait. The events from the other day just flash into his mind as he rubbed his forehead a bit.

He didn't go home last night when it turned out it was Miles that was kidnapped by the Decepticons. There was a small trace of blood, a very small trace. Some how, Ratchet was able to trace it and it really was Miles…his best…human friend was kidnapped by alien robots that would killed him.

Not wanting to miss out on his chance to help out, he convinced his parents that he was staying over at Miles', when really him and Mikaela were with the Autobots. Mikaela said that she didn't need to tell her mom anything so she was ok. Then using Bumblebee's help, they were able to convinced Miles' mother that he was staying over at Sam's for the weekend. So, they just camped out inside Bumblebee for the night. Hopefully, a weekend would all they need to take to get Miles back from the likes of Barricade…or maybe it was Starscream…Maybe it was the both of them. This was just something he never thought that would happen.

"Sam, are you all right?" asked Mikaela as she placed a hand on to his shoulder.

"Yeah, fine…"

_"How many times, How many lies, How long you been sleepin', How long you been creepin' around…"_

Grumbling, Sam forgotten that this is where he had fallen asleep for the night, right in the driver seat inside Bumblebee, while he let Mikaela have the back seat to herself.

"…Look, it is nothing…" he said.

"I don't think mumbling 'I didn't mean to' in your sleep counts as all right," respond Bumblebee, "Even by our standards."

"Got that right," said Mikaela with a frown, "Look, your best friend was captured by someone and you are worry, you deserve to be…but it is better to tell us."

It seems there was no way to win with these two breathing down his neck. Sighing, Sam just held his head down, "I was just thinking about when me and Miles were about ten years old. We had treehouse back then and we used to play in it all the time. Dad and Mom were out with only Jake looking after us, but he was too busy talking to his current girlfriend at the time."

"Miles knocked down the ladder that day and I told him he had to go down to get it. There was one way to do it, jumped down or climbed down. Climbing down took too long and last time he destroyed his pants. His parents weren't so happy about that, so I thought it would be better for him to jumped down and get it. I didn't think anything bad would happen. It took awhile to talked him into it, Miles didn't want to do it. But…I finally tried him down. When he finally jumped, he landed and broke his arm…"

"That doesn't seem to be so bad…" responded Bumblebee, "I'm sure your medics could have it fixed up in no time."

"Bee, the human body doesn't work that way, you know that," sighed Mikaela, "It takes a long time for bones to heal in humans."

"Oh…well, learning about human structure was never my idea of a good time."

Listening to his guardian and girlfriend, Sam just sighed. He knew that they were trying to make him feel better. But, it was so hard for him to stop thinking about it. He felt so bad about letting Miles getting hurt like that. When Miles was rushed off to the hospital, Sam thought for sure that he lost his best friend. He didn't have many friends at school. He was never good at sports and shy around others. Miles was his only good friend. Now…he was afraid that he would never see him again.

But that wasn't the truth. After a week, with him only having two week left on his punishment, Sam was shocked to see Miles arrived on his front step, a blue cast on his arm and wondering if he could come out to play with him. It was the first time he knew for sure that Miles was a true friend.

And this was how he repaid him for that friendship.

Seeing Sam becoming silence, Mikaela just jabbed his side, "Don't worry about, we are going to get Miles back safe and sound."

Smiling, Sam was about to answer her when Bumblebee's voice broke through, "Hey, got a message from Optimus, we got a Decepticon signal!"

"We do!? Lets go!" reacted Sam as he grabbed a hold of the stirring wheel. At that, Bee just switched gears and zoomed off towards the signal that they were picking up.

The rest of the Autobots had headed off to different areas around the city in search of the police cruiser Decepticon or for the missing humans. Now, it seems that they were having some luck at long last. Sam's heart was beating inside his chest like crazy. Why did the Decepticons want with Miles anyway? Revenge for Megatron's death? Why not attack his family? Or himself? Even come after the other Autobots? Why? This didn't make sense! Then again, nothing in his life made any sense anymore.

His car was an alien robot after all.

Coming to the outskirts of the city, the trio were able to pick up the sounds of someone yelling. As they were starting to come closer, it was easy to figure out who was the one yelling…Ironhide. Hopefully, he would just keep his cannons down for once. If Miles was there…

Seeing the three Autobots and the hovering form of Starscream, there was this burst of energy from Ironhide. Bee just let out a rumble that Sam had to agree with him. Ironhide could have ruin their chance of getting Miles back. The dirt under Bumblebee's tires just blew pass them as the Autobot rush to join his comrades before the Decepticon left.

But it was too late…

Starscream just let out a cackle and seem to threaten the Autobots one more time before transforming and flying off. No!

"What happen?!" asked Sam as he climbed out of Bumblebee as Mikaela followed behind him.

"It seems that our suspicious have been proved correct…" said Rachet.

"I still say, we should have just held that slagger down and slam him into the pit," growled Ironhide as his duel cannons were still smoking.

"No Ironhide," respond Optimus, "We don't do that, besides…we have more things to worry about."

"Like what! We have to get Miles back!" shouted Sam.

"Yes, we know that, Sam," respond Optimus as he looked down towards the young humans, "That is what Starscream saw us out for."

"For what, Optimus?" asked Bumblebee.

"There is only one thing that the Decepticons want in exchange for the human…"

"And it is?" asked Mikaela.

"The Allspark fragment."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for such a long time for an update. School has been keeping me busy and writer block doesn't help much either. Anyway, I finish this chapter and I hope that you all in enjoy it

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nah da! No royalties for me...

* * *

"Damn it!" hissed out Miles. 

Holding his broken arm, Miles was just hanging on back the screams of pain that he wanted to cry out. It was just killing him. There was no way he could keep his arm like this. He just had to get some thing to work with. It wasn't like his current host were going to fixed it for him.

What did it want with him anyway? It wouldn't let him leave the stupid hanger and it was walking all around it, looking out for something. What it could be was something Miles didn't want to find out. All he cared about was getting home and his arm.

Right now, he just wished that he actually paid attention at those first aid courses from the whole year he was in Boy Scouts. It would have been really useful right now. But nooooo, he had his mind glazed over the whole thing and block it out. Well, screw to be him right now.

He didn't know how much time passed. It could have been days and he wouldn't have noticed. He was too focus on the pain in his arm and the situation he found himself in.

Walking around, Miles just had to think. What could he use to help out with his arm? He already wrapped his shirt sleeve tightly around it, but it was still numbly painful. It was like when he broke it years ago, but at least it was fixed quickly and he got to have painkillers. Giant robot, he doubt would have something like that. Maybe it did, but it would involved him becoming a pancake under it's foot.

"Ah….lets see…" said Miles to himself looking around.

There was nothing he could use?! Maybe he could just eat it off. It would just solved two of his problems. One would be his arm the other would be how would he survived without food or water. But the thought of eating himself send a shiver up his spine.

Pacing back and forth, Miles wanted nothing but to go home now. He missed his mom right now. There was nothing more he wanted right now but to hug her and having her tell him that she loves him and to be safe. He wanted his bed, his room, and his mom's meatloaf! He would even take the sound of A-Rod croaking right now.

What was his mom doing right now? Was she calling the police now? Was she worried about him? What if that robot police came over…he could have killed her or something? His heart speed up faster at the thought. No! They couldn't have killed his mother. How could he know if they did it or not? This was just hurting him on the inside.

Taking a seat on what he deemed as the only safe looking barrel in the hanger, he just had to think of some way to get out of here. But how? He had to take care of his arm. Looking across from his seat, it just dawn on him.

"Agur, I am so stupid…" moaned out Miles as he looked toward the old tarps, "I can have a sling."

Walking over toward the large mess of them, he was lucky enough to find to see a small hole within it. Thanking a deep breath, Miles just slowly ripped along. Thank God for cheap fabrics. But it was taking forever. An inch took an hour and he felt ever second of the pain within his arm.

Finally, he created one end and started to tear away toward the last bit. That was when what he tore fell away toward something metal under it. At the sight of it, Miles felt his blood turned cold as he just felt the sweat start to pour down his face. But something just driven to find out more while something inside his mind was telling him that he knew what it really was.

"What…" whisper Miles as he just pushed up the tarp up more to see jagged metal.

It was hard for him to see what the form of his was. Was it some scrap metal or some strange vehicle? It was something that he was quite afraid that maybe…it was something related to that machine holding him hostage.

That was when he saw the hand. It was there on the ground, claw-like fingers just upright and pointing toward him. Miles let out gasp as he stumbled away. That was when he let out another cry of pain. He was so shock from the silver hand, he forgotten his hand was still on what he deem was the chest.

"Damn it!" he cried out as hot tears ran down his face while fresh blood was streaming down his hand. His broken arm was in worst pain from the action. This was just killing him. This was nothing he felt before. He wanted to get home…he wanted his mommy…

Sitting down on the ground, he held his hand tightly between his other arm and his side. His shirt was slowly soaking in the blood and the pain was slowly becoming less intense. Miles just thought himself lucky that the cut wasn't really that deep. It would stop sooner or later. Just have to focus on tying the knot in the sling. It was slow, so very slow but he would get this done. Even if it was almost killing him, well maybe not really…

He was almost done the task when the ground started to shake. All it did was fumbling with the fabric. Letting out a breath of air, he just finished up and hanged it around his neck. Now…what to do to get out of here…

* * *

It has been almost a joor since he chased the human back into the building and he was bored out of his circuits. He was not a baby sitter, and never would be. Barricade just had his parts let out a hissed as he settle back, pacing his path around the building in case the brat tried to do that again. 

Where was Starscream? He should have ran into the Autobots by now. He needed to know how long it would be until those Bots came and he got rid of the human. Maybe they could kill him…it had been a long time since he snuffed the life out of anything. But soon, he shall be able destroy that annoying yellow minibot.

His alarm started to react to another Decepticon signature. Starscream. Looking up to the sky, the familiar form of a F-18 fighter jet was coming in. By human eyes, it seen normal enough. But it change no less a breem later as the jet changed his formed and landed right there in front of the smaller Decepticon. By the way the second in commander walked toward the hunter, Barricade could see the arrogance within each step. Oh, how he hated him.

"How nice of you to join me and the pest," respond Barricade.

"I take it that it hadn't causes you any problems," said Starscream as he tried to remain casual with his fellow Con.

"He tried to get away once already, but I 'show' him it wasn't such a good idea to leave yet."

'Yes…I can tell from the hole in the ground," said Starscream, his red optics just glaring toward Barricade, "You better not seriously harm the human. He is no good to us dead."

"I know that, it the only way to ge-"

"Enough! We have to get out of here now. The Autobots will be meeting us soon to exchange the human for the Allspark fragment in about a joor and half at another location," said Starscream glaring down toward the Decepticon minibot.

A hiss escaped Barricade's systems as he glared up toward Starscream. How easy it would be for him just to rip out the slagging glitch's voice box and just stomp on it until it was nothing but chips and wires. The things he did for the cause, for Lord Megatron.

Once they ran into the Autobots, he was going to have to work on trying to get the Allspark for his own needs. Who was Starscream fooling? He knew the seeker better then that. There was no way Starscream would waste so much energy to bring Megatron back.

It was after the battle in that city, the one that they lose the Allspark in. He was still licking his wounds from his fight. Without Energon and only the slop that the fleshies call fuel, it would take a good while before he was in working order. It was in this spot, far from any humans and the Autobots he started on to plot his revenge.

The Autobots had to pay. The humans had to pay. This whole mud ball had to pay. He still couldn't understand how the great and powerful Megatron could fall for the likes of the fleshies. How could the likes of the best of the Decepticon army fall to these pests? Bonecrusher…Devastator…Blackout…Brawl…Frenzy…Megatron…they were all gone. Starscream was no where to be seen and he thought for sure that the coward left the planet with his tail between his wings.

But, that didn't seem to be the case. No sooner then he thought that he was going be a goner, than that turncoat jet appeared. With some much needed Energon, it seems that Starscream had a plan to get back at the Autobots and to get out on top. For that, he needed the hunter's help. Who else could get close enough to spy on them and their little fleshie friends?

That was when he found out about the piece of the Allspark. It was when he was tailing after the fleshie that Autobot Bumblebee was looking after…yes Witwicky. They were talking about some sort of experiment to bring back Jazz. That was when he found about where they had put Megatron and the remains of all the others that died in the battle. Even their own was in that underwater graveyard. They didn't want to risk the body in case something went wrong in the experiments. Stupid in someway.

Over the Earth month, everything they had done had lead up to this moment. Grunting as he started to walk over toward the hanger, Barricade just had to wonder if Starscream knew what he had done in the time they were apart, doing things for the plan. If he knew…then their kind was lost.

Opening the top of the hanger where the human was being kept, Barricade just looked down at the small creature. It took him forever to figure out someone that was close enough for the Autobots. Any fleshie would have done, but they need someone with a bit more of a connection. His first choice was the mate and sparkling of the human that killed Blackout. They seem easy enough. But the male and that trigger happy Autobot Ironhide was always around them. Even he tried something, the Autobots would have been on his tail much sooner then he would have likes.

The same with the two younglings Bumblebee carried around him. Try and take their creators and the Autobots would have been there much too fast. That was when he saw this youngling human. He seem to be close enough to Witwicky to count for something. So there was the lanky, dirty, bloody human, shaking with fear. His scanners could pick up the increase of heart beats and breathing as the human tried to walk back…what was around his arm?

"What did you do, human?" hissed out Barricade as he saw the piece of fabric around the human's neck and arm.

"N-N-N-Nothing!!" studded out the human.

"You saw nothing…" hissed out Barricade as he reached out to grabbed a hold of the human in his claw hands, his voice sounding more like an order then a question.

The human just did nothing as Barricade picked him up quickly and just dropped him a few feet off the ground outside the hanger. Why did Frenzy have to be destroyed? He could have been doing this.

Transforming into his police mode, he could see that the human was still terrified of him. A smile came across his face. It was something he just love, the look of fear on his fear. But now wasn't the time to dwell on such things.

"Get in," he hissed out as he open his back door

Not wasting any time, the human crawl into the back seat of the police mustang. Barricade just hope that this was all worth his time.


End file.
